


Late Nights, Cold Drinks, Bright Lights

by litesalted



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: A little one shot for an AU of Bad boi!Sean





	

It was a dull kind of loud, the kind that after a bit you can barely feel it in your head anymore. It thumped around the room, as if people were pounding inside the walls, dancing and begging to be let in.

I leaned against the bar, a small glass in my hand, eyes glazed over as I scanned the floor. The lights blurred around figures, a haze floating above everyone’s heads, and a soft glow around the feet. I tipped my head back, and felt the whiskey sliver down my throat, the ice cubes tapping against my teeth.

I set down the glass on the bar, waved over the tender to let him know I was finished, leaving a tip, before heading to the floor. There were quite a lot of people, I could spot a few people I recognized for being regulars. I scanned around, wondering if I could find someone who’d be willing to dance for an hour or so.

I slid through the bodies, the smell of bodies pressing against my nose, and I almost caught my lip ring on a few shirts. As I walked, I felt bodies of strangers grind up against me, causing a slight delay in my walk.

I kept moving forward, until I finally found someone. I couldn’t tell who they were, the lights creating an aura around their body. I smirked and walked forward, reaching out a hand and lightly tugging their wrist. They jumped and turned to look up at me, a little shock.

“Care for a dance?” I hummed, just close enough to their ear for them to hear me. 

I could hear them swallow when they slowly nodded. I smiled and brought them closer to my body. I slowly rocked my hips, helping them get into the beat, my hands resting on their waist.

I tipped my head back, letting the music wash over me, and the lights bathe me as though I was a god. 

I could feel my hips digging into them slightly, but they didn’t seem to mind. I didn’t really mind, I didn’t really care as long as they were. A good dancer and kept me entertained for a bit.

The songs kept going, most sounding the same, with the same thumping bass, the same melodies, the same power to make the crowd move a certain way.

The small body against me was getting comfortable, and I could feel them actually trying. I smirked and leaned down slightly, just so that my breath would faintly ghost against their ear. I could feel them gasp against my chest.

But I was bored, and wanted something new to do. I needed another drink, or maybe a smoke. I kept going for a while, slowly looking for someone to take my place, until I found someone. He was an old friend from college, clearly drunk off his ass. I tried to will him over with bro power but that didn’t work.

I danced closer to him and saw his eyes light up as to what I was holding. I nodded at him and he walked closer. We quickly switched, and the small body didn’t even seem to notice.

I walked away, towards the bar once more.

 

 

I really hated dancing.


End file.
